6666
by RU771AN
Summary: With the world in perial,and the demon lord really a demon who is a father,how will his abused son survive.And whose side will they be on.Maybe thier paths of war will cross.O.C Romance and destruction.
1. Introduction

6666 part 1

Seems like Im starting to do so many unfinished storys,but then I heard that ace combat was in fanfiction,so after looking through the sections I realised that nobody had ever done a fic where The four aces (Garuda 1,Mobius 1,Ragzriz or wardog 1 and Galm 1)where the same I thought that I would do one where the man himself was extremely volient and had kids.

Well there we go,markings of something bloody its told in the fps of the deamons son.

* * *

><p><strong>HYROS AIRFIELD:ROOM<strong>

Once again war had broken out,and my fathers tradition had been to set out as a merc and fly for cash.

In fact I just wanted to get away from him,the room I was billited in was so much more peaceful than home,the grass and fields outside was pleasant,nothing like the hell that my father had created.

Although this was my first action,my dad has trained me and you could say he was the best of the best,the greatest and most fearsome pilot that ever the most deadly,most bastardly and most dangerous man people in the mess often ask me,who my dad is so I tell are always impressed and ask me if hes a great man.

Though I hate everything about my dad,I need to keep up the appearances about him,not matter how much it then again I could just tell them to go to his fanclub._Or just stick a sidewinder up thier arse._I was in this airfield and in this country to get away from him,and to fight a war as a merc to gain cash so I would never see that arsehole again.

Yawning I got out of my bed and checked the time._Crap I need to get going._Pulling on my flight jacket and busting the door open,I flew across the corrider,passing nermous pilots who were too on thier way to the briefing room,but I was the fastest out of them all._At least running from you dad in a rage is a good thing as a ability._According to the instructers face when I slammed open the door,I should run in the olimypics.

"Am I late?"I asked exhausted,"Nope your early,have a seat"This was our daily ritual when I always come in early when I think Im around I saw that the room,which was filled with chairs and had a giant screen at the end was almost completly empty.

"I suppose the same thing is gonna happen again tommorow right?"I mumbled to myself before landing on a nearby seat._Hey this is quite comfetable._With a grunt the instructer basically said."You can sleep".So I did just that,after a night of restlessness I was finally able to gain some sleep before the next day of training began.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SAME DAY:BREIFING ROOM.<strong>

I was woken up after being prodded in the cheek by someone."Hey my cheeks dont like that"I groaned,as my groggy eyes fought to open.

"No sleepling silly"The person next to me giggeled and I realised that I had been asleep for too long.I opened my eyes to find out that nobody was looking at me,expect for the person next to me.

They were all looking at a newcomer standing next to the base the newcomer was stareing at ME!._Wait the person who prodded me awake is a girl?A pretty one at that._I looked at the girl next to me and I blushed heavily._Not just pretty but really pretty,wait I dont have a chance do I?._

"Hes looking at you"She whispered before turning away.I looked away in time just to see the newcomer point at me.".now"._I have done something wrong havent I?.But yet that guy looks familer,like someone my dad would remember._

* * *

><p>Yep so hopefully the next chapter will come along shortly,and can anyone guess who the newcomer is?.<p> 


	2. Im not him

6666 part2.I suppose nobody ever thought that the Demon lord could have influecned the world and twist it to his own the newcomer said .now,just becuase the text didnt show up.

As a note the only people that will be feautured in this will be the aces from the ps2-and xbox360 games.

* * *

><p><strong>AIRFIELD.<strong>

_I dont know what makes dad so mad about the number 6666,apparently its becuase when he was in his first war,Galm was in_ the_ 6th army,6 divison,66 airforce more wierd is that every of the four major wars he has fought the "demon" wants to destroy 6666 that by four you have something like 24000 odd kills,its impressive but met him when they were pilots in the Osean airforce in the "ragriz" squadron,in the end they fell in love and had a daughter...and then me...the demon lords son._

_Eventually after he came back from the Estovakian-Emmerian war and mum saw what he was,although I was only 10 at the still beat me up whenever he was my mum slowly lost it after seeing through him as the demon he was._

_She gave up my_ older_ sister to a loving family but didnt care about I was going to turn out like her bastad husband soon and she commited sucide._

_After that,dad became worse and worse as I proggressed through in my he would be good enough to teach me to dogfight in his privately owned pair of f16s,sometimes he would beat me until I was knocked the fith war in 20 years broke out and I rushed to join without telling me.I still have the gunshot wound on my back.I think I might see him again in this war,I hope not..._**.**My thoughts started to clear as I walked onto the airfield,turning my back the girl waved at me and I smiled a brief second I felt it wasnt going to last long.

Walking towards the newcomer who had a dozen men with him I felt that something was wrong.

My fears were confirmed when the newcomer simply shouted at me."Get in your plane and go to 12.000 feet".I obeyed insantly and ran to my su27 which I manged to buy by poaching some of dads vast money.

Scrambling into the cockpit and checking that all systems were ok,I tried to suppress the feeling of dread but it wouldnt go._It will just have to stay with me._Gunning down the stick,the su27 hurtled onto the runway,proforming a quick check I instantly pushed down the accelerator and the afterburners kicked in,propelling me accross the runway and into the air in less than a few seconds._What am I doing up here,those men felt familer somehow,like dad would...SHUT UP HES NOT HERE._

I rocketed to 12.000 feet and switched on the weapons rader._Nothing here,looks like a prank._Since I had the sky to myself for the first time.I decided to prowl around.

Doing flips and loop-the-loops were fun and the sheer excitment of doing such things were enough to put a smile on my face._Fuel tanks arnt even empty I can be up here for hours._The g-forces pulled and my vision went red for a second before the su27 pulled out of its dive and I recoverved down to the 12.000 that I was supposed to go,I saw that there was still nothing on the rader._This is just utter bullshit._Tapping the radio on,I decided to ask why I was in the sky.

"Hevan 3 to tower,request infomation on why I am up here?"I asked confusedly.

There was no reply,either my radio had died or there was something going on.I started to panic and turned on all 13-2 caught my attention as I heard the last words that were being uttered.

"Launch now"_Launch what?What is going on?._It took me a few moments to realise that I wasnt alone,immedatitly the radar lit up like a christmas tree and the missles warning began to blare.

I was really starting to panic and I dived,advoidng the first pair of missles through sheer it wasnt just one plane that was after differnt planes and with different colours came in from all angles._Not down,go up._I obeyed my insctint and instead of diving to the ground like a textbook told me to,I soared upwards and proformed a split S.

I lit the afterburners and hoped to get missle lock and the radar told me my plane was fast,I was quickly overtaken by a much faster group of planes._A yellow su37 and a red and black mig31,no it isnt._It was...I was being hounded in by some of the worlds greatest aces._Though dad kicked thier areses at some point._

In the end all my jinxes and manurerves were for nought,I was simply outgunned and outmatched._Thats it Im dead,funny how I havent even fought yet and Im already screwed._The radio flickered and I picked it up,expecting a death wish.

"Had enough deamon?"A crispy voice asked and I realised something._Shit these guys think that Im dad!._That was when I started to mentally soil guys have been wooped by dad and now they want payback.

"Have your skills become rusty?"A voice asked and with slightly less formation of planes loosend and my chance to escape came.

"Im no deamon but I know how run"I shouted into the radio,and pulled the flight stick so I would dive towards the ground._Back to base where I can figure this shit out._

* * *

><p><strong>HYROS AIRFIELD.<strong>My plane was battared after the gun hits it had received and the various strains that I had pulled on the airframe so I could escape._In short this plane is gonna be grounded for some time._After coming to a stop,I pulled open the cockpit and litreally fell out the I landed on the hard tarmac of the airfield,a large crowd of the people that had been in the briefing room earlier had gathered to watch me.

I was exhuasted from the adreline that I had used and my legs started not to work of the people there started to laugh at my state and girl from before wasnt there,so I was alone unable to do anything.

"Get the fuck back!"A woman shouted as the 13 planes led by a f15 with a red wing landed._Thats solo wing pixy._My head was unable to think,as the pilots jumped from thier planes,the newcomer who Im sure was pixy was the first to reach me.

_Ah crap now Im for it._A pair of strong hands lifted me off my feet and pixy stared me in the face,his eyes were angry bit not consumed by it like my dads.I could tell that pixy didnt enjoy holding me by the collar but the way the other men surronded me I could that this was forced upon them.

Pixy shouting at me,brought my ears to attention."WHO ARE YOU?"He shouted as my eardrums almost burst."Im just a 17 yr old".I tried to sound innocent.

"Hes lying,its "him"

"We need to get this over and done with"Some of the guys started to shout sighed and rattaled me around like a pack of skittles.

"..lord?"He asked._If I say no then Im screwed,if I say Im his one then Im screwed._After a few seconds pixy looked like he was going to burst a blood I summoned up the courage to speak.

"Hes...my...dad"I confessed,upon hearing this pixy dropped me and I fell to the ground for the second time in a few looked at me,in a confsued kind of way.

"Back to your room".

"Look Im sorry if I made anyone angry".

"BACK TO YOUR ROOM!".

"...yes sir".

* * *

><p>Well rate and review please,Ill answer any questions as soon as I can.<p> 


	3. A date?

6666 PART 3!Well since I havent had a review telling me that story doesnt fit in with ace combat or whatever,well I can say that doesnt it look ovbious that the main "aces" in the console games could be the same person?

Looks like it to maybe our name will come up,when Ive figured out what it will be,or maybe he doesnt need a name?.Just a callsign or something.

If anyone is intrested in his age then hes round about too young and not too old for this.

* * *

><p><strong>HYROS AIRBASE,ROOM.<strong>After a day of exhaustive fighting and more agasint various people,in the air,on the ground and at dinner.I was finally safe in my room._Ready to sleep._After my brush agasint death with 15 of the worlds greatest aces I at least expected to be left nobody wanted to.

For the next 6 hours I was subjected to being the center of negative attention._Apparently I should have been shot down or the least be in hospital._At least the food was good,unlike my su27 flanker which would be in the hanger and I would be grounded for a days._At least it gives the repair guys something to do._Laying on the bed and stretching my exuasted body out I took a look around the room,nothing was really special but it seemed like room that had on my dads could only be called hell in a 2x2 metre space._Heck this bed is bigger than my old room!._I even had a alarm clock and somewhere to put my few belongings._Namely a wallet with 13million in it and a pistol incase my dad ever shows up._

I threw back my head and went to a day of... well almost hell.

**2Hours later**."Hey are you in...HEY!"A female voice shouted and banged at the door,almost at the same time._Damm these women today are good at multitasking._Groggerly I got up and almost fell over when my legs were still sound of me crashing agasint the door was enough to make people think that there was a war in my room.

"Hey are you there?"The female voice shouted again as my hands tried to gain support from the door handle._Wait a minute I think I might be living just yet!._The banging agaisnt the door started up again and I knew that not having a door was bad for privacy.

Once again the can of coke saved the day as I had a can in my hand and opened the door,standing infront of me was that extremely gorgeous girl from earlier and I felt a red tinge around my face.

"Coke?"I asked,hoping to avoid the question of what I was doing."Yeah sure,can I come in?"She asked and I fell back to the other side of the room,as she walked in closing the door behind her.I poured her a glass and she sat on the bed while I stood up._Act cool and calm._The girl kneeled while she was drinking,revealling her legs._I hope something good is going to come out of this._"So what is the reason of this unexpected vist?"I asked her.

She looked up and grinned."Just wanted to see how you were getting on,after everything that had happened today"._Wow am I needed to be checked on?._"Ok..but why is it just you...I mean why do I need to be checked on if Im doing fine?".I stammered while trying to empahise my point with hand signals."You really havent socailsed in your life have you?"The girl smiled._I dont think I have...maybe becuase I lived in the middle of a blasted landscape in Usea with a demonic father who likes to kill things,and whens hes not killing things he is beating me._"No Im afraid not,you see my father was a very abusive person".

Her face changed from annoyed to a sympathic one"Oh Im sorry that I didnt know,maybe you would like to go for a drink at the town in a hour or so?"._Yes I would like a drink with a woman like you._"Yes Ill go,where?"I eagerly asked."Uh the _RETTA_"She replied,"Though we are underage arnt we"She said again,crushing my dreams of drinking at a good place."Yeah we are like both 15"I replied,sadly.

"Or my dad can give us a pass!"She shouted enthustically._Shes got tricks up her sleeve._Thats was the final thing she said before leaving._Well that was a nice visit,I think she wanted to say something else but coke saved the day I suppose._Sitting back on the bed,I reflected what had just probbley didnt like me,she was just sad for me I think.

"Hey dad can I get two passes for the RETTA?".That was her,and her dad talking._Man she is eager._

"Ok...thanks!"The girls happy voice lit up the air and she ran off,according the multiple footsteps that I was hearing._Wait theres another pair of footsteps coming,and they are getting closer._Once again in the second time of a day I was nervous._This is somone else,her dad or just one of those 15 aces from before?._The door reported a knocking and I sprang into action,since there was no coke left I had to improvise on what to do.

Opening the door,I found pixy to be standing he was angry today,it looked like the man had calmed down heavily and was prepared to talk this through.

Pixy pressed his hands agasint the wall and sighed."Alright Im doing to say this once,are you the demon lord?"._No Im the barstards son._"Your pixy,his old and first wingman"."How did you know that if you not him?"Pixy replied I told him everything,the wars my father had been in,his wifes sucide and how I had come to be here.

"Hes gotten much worse then,and I only thought he was mobius and galm,looks like that man,if we can call him a man is just damm indistructable"Pixy replied after I told him stopped for a second and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Im assigning you and my daughter to be my wingmen,although even 15 aces arnt enough to bring him down,I hope you will"._Is all this on my shoulders now?._"Whos your daughter then?"I asked,already suspecting who it looked suprised,like he thought that I knew.

"The girl your meeting at the RETTA,and theres your pass"He chuckled as I stood there confused._Well hes come a long way from trying to destroy the world with a MIRV._"Thanks and...why do you all those guys with you,dont they have different ideals and goals,like yellow13 and the mig31 guy?.I asked puzzeled at why something like that would happen.

"You see...half of our world is under threat from the other half so since we learned that this side is only trying to defened itself,I suppose the greatest aces band together when we are all under threat".

"Oh right..thanks for the info,I know Ill be safe with you guys".I said before closing the door and getting ready for my first time off.

One thing bugged me though.**WHICH SIDE IS DAD GOING TO BE ON?.**

* * *

><p>Yep so the question remains,which side is going to benefit from the angel of death?.And any questions,either on pm or reviews will be note,more infomation on our current war will be realised you next chapter!.<p> 


	4. A new world?

6666 part 4!

Yup Ive been playing ace combat on Distant Thunder and playing on thing that bugs me is the Yellows on Farbantai.I can kill four and then the last guys missles me in the thing thank you for those two guys who flamed me.I really enjoyed reading your reviews and taking the carefully contruscted critism there.(Sarcasm).Seriously if you want to flame,then dont...Its annoying and takes up space that could be used for something else. Ace combat is for dogfights and we WILL get to that.I want to put a human element in this.

And on a note last whoever favourited this...thanks.I was going to delete this but when you did that,I realised that even if only one person likes this then Im doing it for that wont be a story,just a fill in of whats going on.

* * *

><p>The State of Ustio has expanded to a massive country,engulfing Belka,Sapin,Osea and many this all the other large nations employed the help of a new ISAF.(INDEPENDANT STATES ALLIED FORCES).<p>

When the new Ustio delcared its new empire as a legal state. International nations were quick to build a response.

Now more than 20years after the Belkan war,its looks like war has again broken out with Ustio...its just needs to be delcared.


End file.
